Poetry In Motion
by AnimeGirl2
Summary: A Sorato (Sora/Matt) story. Sora & Matt are going to the prom together but Sora has something to tell Matt that will change things forever


**POETRY IN MOTION by Ana**

Disclaimer: I hate writing these thingies! I do not own Digimon, FOX KIDS & TOEI do so that's about it.

Author's Note: This takes place 5 years in the future when the original digidestined are around the age of 17. Yolei is 15.

She was graceful, like a ballerina. _Like poetry in motion._ She exhibited such beauty, yet she was tough. Matt sat on the bleachers, watching Sora during tennis practice. She saw him watching her and winked, making Matt blush. **_Wow, What a girl!_** He thought dreamily. Matt couldn't wait for the prom. He asked Sora last week, who was ecstatic to go. Nothing in the world meant so much to him than to go with the girl he cared for the most. They've been best friends forever and took a long time to find love in each other but it inevitably happened. They understood each other perfectly. It was just meant to be.  
After Sora was done with practice, she & Matt walked home together. "Sora?" Matt said, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" She shrugged helplessly, "I dunno...anytime, I guess," She said nervously. Matt looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong Sora? I thought you wanted to go to the prom with me..." Sora leaned on his shoulder, "No, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Yamato. I'm just having some family problems. Nothing serious. Really." Matt was relieved. Anytime Sora was upset, he would do anything to make her feel better.  
Matt took Sora home and resumed his route back to his apartment building. **_I don't know if I should believe her, _**her voice had been so-- hollow. Like she didn't want to tell him at all. ** _She'll tell me. We're soul mates. _ **He walked up to the door step of his apartment and unlocked the door. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. His parents had resolved their problems and re-married each other. T.K. was independent now and now was dating Kari. That made Matt chuckle. **_Aah, puppy love. It reminds me of my younger days._** Later that night, Matt was trying to drift off to sleep but he couldn't. He had a bizarre recurring dream for the past few weeks. It was about Sora leaving him. He didn't know where; The dream was so vague. It scared him because Sora was the closest person to him, next to his family. He eventually dozed off into a dreamless sleep.  
The next day.... Everybody was in a rush. It was prom fever, of course. All the girls wanted to look good for their dates, all the guys were trying to look sharp. Not a single person was worry free. Matt had gotten together with his friends and met at Tai's house. They were all in their suits, chattering. "So Tai, who are you going with," asked Izzy, curiously. "I'm going with Mei Ling," Tai said, sheepishly. "Pretty bizarre, huh?" Matt laughed, "I'll say! I'm surprised she even gave you the time of day!" They all cracked up laughing, even Taichi. They were all too happy to be angry.  
In the Takenouchi household...Sora was just getting the finishing touches on her dress. It was dark red and showed off her figure. She topped it off with pearl earrings and a necklace Matt gave her. Despite her best attempts to be happy, she still felt empty. There was something she had to tell Matt; Something she could not bring herself to say. _**I know what I'll do,**_ she thought, _**I'll write it out. It might be the cowardly thing to do but I just can't do it in person. I don't want him to see me cry...**_ Tears were already welling up in her eyes. She took out a paper out of her stationary and started to write. **_I'm sorry, dear Yamato, but this is the only way._**  
The lights were flashing, the music was pumping, and everybody was having a good time. "Come dance with me, Izzy," Yolei said, grabbing his hand. He tried to get her to let go but it was useless, Yolei was like a bull dog, once she got a hold of you, she would never let go. Izzy sighed and started to dance. _**I can't believe I'm doing this...**_ He thought, slightly blushing. _**Hey...this is kind of fun...**_ When the song ended, the DJ put on another song, a slower one. "May I have this dance?" Matt asked his princess, out stretching his hand. Sora took it and replied, "Why certainly." They embraced each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding him closely. He placed is hand in her hair, stroking it gently. _**I'm the luckiest guy in the world. **_He thought.  
When the song was over, people slowly filed out of the auditorium. Sora and Matt walked hand in hand to where the fountain was. It was where they had their first kiss, which is why the place had its own symbolic significance. They sat on the ledge, in each others arms. They were about to kiss when Matt noticed a tear forming in Sora's eye. "Okay Sora. It ends here. What's going on?" Matt said, firmly, "I'm worried about you. You know how much you mean to me. I can't stand to see you like this." Sora sighed and pulled something out of her purse. It was a note with a rose taped to it. "Here, Yamato. Take this, but don't read it until tomorrow, okay?" She looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "Promise me." She said, taking his hands into her own. He reluctantly gave in. Matt could never say no to her.  
Sora and Matt stood at the door step of the Takenouchi's. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Thank you so much Yamato, for the best night of my life." They eloped into a kiss that seemed to last forever. A kiss Sora thought would be her last. **_I'll miss you, dear Yamato. I'll miss you with all my heart._** "Good night sweet Sora," Matt yelled from his car. Sora ran to her balcony, watching her love drive away. _**Good bye, my only love.** _She broke out in tears. She never loved anyone as she loved Matt. And she never will as long as she lives.  
It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the anticipation was eating away at him. _**I have to read that letter, or I'll die of curiosity!**_ Matt tore open the letter and read it:  
Sweet Yamato, by the time you are reading this letter, I will be gone. My mother just got a job offer in the United States. It was killing me inside, not being able to tell you. I just want you to know that I've always loved you, and I always will, for as long as I am alive.  
Tears were forming in his eyes. **_No, Sora..._** he thought, fighting the tears, **_Why was I so blind? I should've known this would happen. Oh Sora..._** Matt felt his life falling away into pieces. He turned to the back of the letter where there was a poem Sora had written for him:  
If there was no sun,  
You would be my only light

If everything in my life had gone wrong  
You would make it all right

If there was no sound  
You would be the only music that I hear

If you were always by my side  
I would have no fears

Signed, Sora Takenouchi *let's keep in touch* sportie_gurl@aol.com


End file.
